powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Sword Man Zubaan
"Zubaan!" Great Sword Man Zubaan (大剣人ズバーン, Daikenjin Zubān): Zubaan is actually the Precious called The Golden Sword (黄金の剣, Ōgon no Ken) that was enshrined in the ruins of Lemuria. He fights alongside and identifies with the Boukengers. Biography Boukenger Zubaan was originally in Sacred Sword Mode (聖剣モード, Seiken Mōdo). When the seal of the Golden Sword is turned, Zubaan can transform into a human-sized fighter. He also has the ability to grow to the size of DaiBouken at will. Its special attack in combination with Ultimate DaiBouken is called Giant Holy Sword Slash '(大聖剣斬り, ''Dai Seiken Giri)." In his humanoid form, Zubaan's speech is limited to saying his name, or mixed-up parts of it (such as "Ban-ban!", "Zun! Zubabababababa!", etc.) much like a Pokémon. In Task 42, he became the size of DaiBouken's sword, GoGoKen, to help the Boukengers defeat the Questers' Homunculus. Voyager DaiBouken with Zubaan in hand used the 'Super Riding Adventure Drive '''to do so. Zubaan is also able to finish giant monsters by using a powerful double kick or a rapid barrage of quick attacks. After Satoru Akashi and Sakura Nishihori left for space, Natsuki Mamiya carries Zubaan with her on the Boukengers' adventures. Gokaiger Zubaan fought in the Great Legend War, along with the first 34 Super Sentai teams. He, along with everyone else, sacrificed their powers to destroy the Zangyack armada. Zubaan's Ranger Key, along with those of the 9 other Extra Heroes, ended up in the hands of Basco ta Jolokia. The copy of Zubaan was first summoned during Basco's attempt to gain the Greater Power of GoGo-V. Zubaan fought alongside Black Lion Rio and Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele against the Gokaigers, taking on Gai (GokaiSilver) who defeated Zubaan with Gold Mode. His key, however, was reclaimed by Sari along with Rio and Mele's before the Gokaigers could get them. Basco united his nine remaining Extra Hero copies, his Black Knight key having been taking by Gai in his failed attempt to gain the greater power of Gingaman, when he was confronted by Goro Hoshino (OhRed†). The Extra Heroes would then fight the Gokaigers again, who wished to take the Ohranger's greater power rather than just be given it. Zubaan joined with Wolzard Fire against Gai who fought them as the Go-On Wings hybrid, defeating them with Gold Mode's Gokai Legend Crash. They enlarged and fought against him in GoZyuJin, but soon fell for a second time and Zubaan's key, along with the rest of the Extra Heroes was claimed by Gai. When the Gokaigers first transformed into Extra Heroes, in their fight against the Dogormin, Luka (Gokai Yellow) became Zubaan. She taunted the Dogormin by imitating Zubaan's catchphrases. Don (Gokai Green) became Zubaan in the final battle against Dairandou, and was wielded in Sacred Sword Mode by Joe (Gokai Blue) who had become DekaMaster. After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. The Boukengers have their powers again, and Zubaan was restored to his normal form. Zubaan - Sacred Sword= }} Ranger Key The is Zubaan's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other nine Extra Hero Keys and the fifteen Sixth Ranger Keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the Zubaan key into a puppet to do his bidding. Basco summoned Zubaan with Rio and Mele in his failed attempt to gain the Greater Power of GoGo-V. They were all defeated, but the three keys were recovered by Sally. Basco later united his nine remaining Ranger Keys when he was confronted by Goro Hoshino (OhRed). The Extra Heroes would then fight the Gokaigers again, who wished to take the Ohrangers' greater power rather than just be given it. Zubaan, alongside Wolzard Fire, fought Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver), the two of them growing before being defeated a second time. The Zubaan key, along with the rest of the Extra Heroes was claimed by the Gokaigers. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the Zubaan Ranger Key was used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) and Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) on one occasion each. *Luka became Zubaan as part of an all-Bangai Hero Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with two Dogormin. *Don became Zubaan as part of an all-Bangai Hero Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Dyrandoh. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Zubaan received his key and was restored to normal. Behind the scenes Portrayal Zubaan is voiced by . His suit actor was . In the Great Legend War scene in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Zubaan was voiced by . Notes *Like Signalman, Zubaan utilizes his powers and abilities in a base form with no need for any transformation. Therefore, it is unknown what form he took after the Legend War, but it could be presumed he returned to being merely an inanimate sword. See also *Sentinel Knight, his Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Category:Sentai Allies Category:Boukengers Category:Sentai Gold Category:Precious Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Rangers with Giant forms